


The Start of Something Good

by alemara



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-24
Updated: 2012-10-24
Packaged: 2017-11-16 23:23:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/544965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alemara/pseuds/alemara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Twitter FicFriday 140 Character Challenges. Condensing fics into Tweets, one prompt at a time.</p><p>    Request: Graham/Emma - years from now</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Start of Something Good

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zelly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zelly/gifts).



 

It's one date, two. Four. Six months. Two years. He laughs at her surprise the day she moves in, but she'd never expected a future.

 

 

 

 


End file.
